


Gravity

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Stiles finds out about werewolves, Stiles finds out the truth, Tired Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’I know that he’s sorry’’ Derek whispered warmly against his neck as Stiles nodded. <br/>‘’Mhmm, just wish you could meet him too’’<br/>‘’Shh, go to sleep Stiles’’ Derek whispered as Stiles shifted and let his fingers curl with Derek’s. <br/>‘’Stay with me’’ He yawned as Derek hummed. <br/>‘’Of course I will’’ He heard Derek tell him before the feeling of lips pressing against his neck had a shiver run through his body, one which had Derek pulling him tighter against his body and his own body curving around Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

‘’Over there’’ Scott nudged, ‘’isn’t that Derek?’’ Turning to look in his direction his friend had pointed, Tiles let his eyes trail over the figure, Stiles breathed out before he was nodding slightly.  
‘’It is, so what, he does live in this town’’ Stiles told his friend which had Scott sighing.   
‘’I thought you were going to talk to him when he got back dude, what happened to that?’’ He asked as Stiles shrugged and continued to watch Derek talk to someone else.   
‘’Life happened, I really don’t think Derek likes me like that Scotty, he probably just thinks of me like a younger brother or something, he would never want to date me’’ He sighed before looking away. ‘’plus look at that girl, she’s gorgeous, she’s probably his girlfriend or something stupid like that. I have wolf, he’s enough for me at the moment even with the way he vanishes for god knows how long, he always knows when I need him for a cuddle and stuff’’  
‘’Dude’’ Scott started as Stiles shook his head and swung his bag over his shoulder.  
‘’I should get going, got to get dinner to dad and then head home to make a start on homework dude, I’ll talk to you soon’’  
‘’Stiles’’ Scott called after him as he headed towards the jeep, heart beating quickly in his chest as he thought of Derek being more than just a friend, he wanted to talk to the older man, to tell him how he felt but he just was a little afraid, he didn’t want Derek to laugh at him or tell him that it couldn’t and wouldn’t happen because he didn’t like Stiles like that.

By the time he had gotten home after going to the station, the thought of making a start on his homework was daunting as he headed in to the kitchen and filled a plate with leftover pizza and grabbed a soda, moving towards the stairs and up them slowly, Stiles decided that he was just going to dump his stuff, have something to eat while watching a movie or two, homework could wait. Pushing the door open with his elbow and pushing it wider with his back, Stiles turned slowly, eyes on the balanced soda can before he was dropping his bag down and kicking the door shut.  
‘’You should eat better than that’’ Yelping at the voice, Stiles grabbed his can tightly and turned bright eyes to see Derek lounged back on his bed, his shoes kicked off on the floor and his jacket which after looking was draped across Stiles’ desk chair.  
‘’How the hell did you get in?’’ He asked as he dropped everything on to his desk and kicked his shoes off before he was crossing and climbing on to the bed beside Derek.   
‘’The window, you don’t lock it’’ The older man told him as his arm curled around him and pulled Stiles closer in to his side as the teen let his head lay against his chest. ‘’I saw you and Scott earlier’’ Derek mentioned absentmindly, his fingers trailing across Stiles’ shoulder which had his heart skipping as he shrugged.   
‘’Yeah, saw you too, sorry I didn’t say hi, had to get dinner to dad’’  
‘’I know’’ Derek murmured softly from above him. ‘’Scott told me when he came over to say hello’’  
‘’Oh’’ Stiles mumbled, dragging his hand across Derek’s stomach, the boy let it curl around him as he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth which Derek always was. ‘’I’m glad you’re back’’ He mumbled again.   
‘’Yeah, Scott mentioned how you missed me’’ Derek told him, his chest rumbling with soft laughter as Stiles pinched his side. ‘’I missed you too, I went and saw Laura’’  
‘’But you drove’’ Stiles mentioned as his eyes opened again and he tilted his head up to stare at Derek, his eyes so bright that Stiles could see every color in them this close.  
‘’Yeah, she’s was Nevada, if you had come said hello earlier you would’ve seen her’’ Derek told him softly as Stiles stared wide eyed.   
‘’That was Laura with you?’’ He asked shocked slightly, ‘’I mean, I know I don’t really know her like I know you, I’ve only ever seen her once and that was…you know and I was ten’’ He admitted as Derek nodded, the action bringing his head closer slightly as Stiles felt his heart skip, pressing his head back down against Derek’s shoulder as he blushed, Stiles tried to ignore the want of closing the distance and settled on cuddling.

For a few moments, the silence settled between them and Stiles could feel himself starting to fall asleep against the older man as he trailed his fingertips over the soft curve of his neck, his touch warm and comforting before Derek was shifting and Stiles was blinking his eyes open tiredly. ‘’Turn over’’ Derek whispered softly as Stiles let a small sound out but shifted anyway, turning so his back was facing Derek before a warm arm was curling around his waist and pulling him back in to a solid chest. ‘’I missed you too by the way’’ Derek whispered against his ear, the low sound of his voice almost sounded like a rumble as Stiles hummed and leaned back in to him. ‘’Didn’t like leaving you on your own’’  
‘’I was okay’’ Stiles yawned out. ‘’Wolf was with me for two days of the four you weren’t’’ He told him, ‘’cuddled with me nonstop, think he was a little upset for scaring me’’ Stiles vomited out, ‘’gave him a bath cause he smelled of dust and ash, been staying up at the house and he nipped at my side, I think he was only playing but it scared me a little’’ Smiling softly at the squeeze around him, Stiles let his arm come up and wrap around Derek’s. ‘’I forgave him, wasn’t his fault, just wasn’t expecting it’’  
‘’I know that he’s sorry’’ Derek whispered warmly against his neck as Stiles nodded.   
‘’Mhmm, just wish you could meet him too’’  
‘’Shh, go to sleep Stiles’’ Derek whispered as Stiles shifted and let his fingers curl with Derek’s.   
‘’Stay with me’’ He yawned as Derek hummed.   
‘’Of course I will’’ He heard Derek tell him before the feeling of lips pressing against his neck had a shiver run through his body, one which had Derek pulling him tighter against his body and his own body curving around Stiles.

Waking to movement, Derek let his eyes wonder down to where Stiles shifted around, his body turning and curling in to his chest more which had him grinning and running a hand down the boy’s back. Everything had been running through his mind with what he had overheard Scott and Stiles talking about on more than one occasion, it had been another reason why Derek had gone to see Laura, to talk to her about bringing Stiles in to their pack despite how his wolf had already claimed Stiles and his father as pack, even Scott was starting to be pulled in to the mix together. He was glad when Laura had told him that she was going to move back to Beacon Hill’s to be closer to him and to even get to know Stiles.   
They had both overheard Stiles and Scott talking earlier that day, his words had made Derek growl slightly at Stiles thinking that Derek didn’t want anything to do with him, it had been Laura’s suggestion to be in his room for when he got home and to talk, he hadn’t meant for them both to fall asleep but his wolf was comfortable with Stiles and after the boy had started falling asleep, Derek knew that there was no other way of talking with Stiles until he had napped and slept the tiredness away.  
‘’You stayed’’ The mumble came as Derek glanced down to see Stiles’ eyes still closed, his fingers fastened around Derek’s shirt as he smiled.  
‘’Told you I would’’ He told the boy as he started to stretch out beside him. ‘’but I’m going to get off, Laura is coming around mine for dinner tonight, you should come along too, bring your dad, I know he would like to see Laura again’’ Derek told him softly as he pushed up on to his elbow to look down at Stiles as he hummed.  
‘’Alright’’ he yawned as Derek grinned and watched him smack his lips together, pausing for a moment, Derek let him and his wolf breathe in their mingled scent before he was shifting and sliding his shoes back on. Pulling his jacket on, Derek turned back to see Stiles still curled up on the bed, his body half lowered in to the space he had gotten up from before he was walking back over and leaning over him.  
‘’Be there for seven’’ Derek told him softly before he was leaning down and brushing his lips across Stiles’ own quickly before he was leaving the bedroom and heading down the stairs.

Leaving the house as he listened to Stiles’ heartbeat slowly get faster the further he moved from the Stilinski home, Derek couldn’t help but smirk to himself a little at the slow reaction of the boy’s, he wondered what would’ve happened if he had stayed, wondered if Stiles would’ve wrapped his long fingers around Derek’s jacket or even his neck to pull him back in to another kiss again or if he would’ve stared in shock at him.

By the time dinner had been over, minus the sheriff who had been backlogged on a case and couldn’t make it, Stiles had wondered from the table to the couch where he had stretched out on it like normal, his heartbeat a constant tattoo of quickness since Derek had seen him again after Stiles had let himself in with the key he gave the boy.  
He was glad to see him and Laura get on so well again, reliving the memory of that night hadn’t been as hard for them both as they thought when Laura asked about what he remembered which in turn turned the conversation towards Wolf which at Laura sent a raised brow which he just shrugged too, it was only the skip of his heartbeat which had giving him away as they both listened to Stiles recount every moment he had with the Wolf side of him and what he remembered of their mother.

‘’He’s cute, I give you that’’ Laura whispered to him as she settled beside him at the counter where he was starting to wash the dishes. ‘’I’m glad you make him happy baby brother’’ She teased as he rolled his eyes at her.   
‘’He does’’ He shrugged though, ‘’he helped that night you know’’ Derek admitted as his eyes shifted towards the lounge where he could just see Stiles’ foot hanging over the arm of the couch.   
‘’The only thing I’m worried about Derek, is this wolf of his’’ She told him with a knowing look as he sighed and nodded.   
‘’I know, I didn’t mean for it to get so out of hand, but when he first told me about my visits to him in my form, he looked and smelled so happy at seeing his friend again and I couldn’t take that away from him again like I did when we left for New York Laura, when that Omega had crossed in to the territory and hurt me, you should’ve seen him, he was in bits over me being injured’’ He whispered as he put the plate down and dried his hands off. ‘’and when he got hurt because of that night…I just couldn’t’’ He shrugged.   
‘’You care about him a lot don’t you’’ She asked as he nodded.   
‘’He’s my mate, ever since that first time we saw each other in the woods when he was only a kid, I just knew, that’s why I was there, I had followed his scent, I think Claudia knew’’ He told her quietly, ‘’that’s why she had Deaton place the ward on the yard to stop us from crossing inside, she knew who I was and what it meant, I think she just wanted to protect him for a while’’  
‘’How do you think we should tell him?’’ She asked as he shook his head.   
‘’I have no idea’’ He breathed.   
‘’Fine’’ She exclaimed as she shifted to her Beta form and Derek stared at her.   
‘’Laura, you can’t just go in like that, you’re going to scare the shit out of him’’ He hissed as she started walking.

Following after, Derek watched with wide eyes as she crept around the couch before she was jumping out at Stiles which had him yelping and tumbling to the ground, a groan flowing from his lips which sent Derek growling before Stiles was up and staring at Laura again, his heartbeat faster before he was stepping backwards and in to Derek’s chest which had him rolling his arm around his waist.   
‘’It’s okay’’ He told Stiles softly. ‘’it’s only Laura’’ He whispered as Stiles nodded and he looked back up again as she slowly shifted back again, a smug grin on her face.   
‘’Surprise’’ She laughed as Stiles breathed out, heart rate quickly returning to normal which made Derek look down at him in surprise.  
‘’You’re oddly calm about this all’’ Derek found himself saying as Stiles snapped his head around to stare at him, his eyes wide before he moved away a little. Letting go despite not wanting to, Derek watched as he glanced between the two with a raised eyebrow.   
‘’Explain’’ Stiles told them.   
‘’Werewolves’’ Derek told him bluntly, his shoulders shrugging slightly as Stiles stared at him and then turned to look at Laura as she nodded.  
‘’Werewolves’’ Stiles repeated as he sat back on the couch again and Derek moved around, ‘’can you show me that…’’He trailed off, hand wavering towards Laura as she laughed.   
‘’The shift?’’ She asked as Stiles nodded.

Watching Stiles as he watched Laura shift to her Beta form before shifting down to her full form, Derek could see the light dancing brightly in Stiles eyes before he was turning to stare towards him, waiting before Laura was coming out the spare bedroom, her arms pulling a top down over her stomach as she grinned.  
‘’Come on Der, I’ve shifted, now let Stiles see you’’ She told him with a smirked as he breathed out and rolled his eyes slightly.   
‘’Fine’’ He growled before he was letting the shift wash over him in to his Beta form before looking back to Stiles again to find him tilting his head slightly.

‘’Can you shift like Laura in to a wolf form?’’ He asked as he stared at Derek, his eyes tracking over the ridges and over the claws before he was turning to look at Laura as she laughed brightly before turning back to Derek to see even in his Beta form, a slight blush forming over his cheeks.  
‘’Oh he can’’  
‘’Laura’’ Derek growled…and wow…the sound done wonders to Stiles as the siblings both turned to look towards him sharply, their heads tilted slightly as he felt his own cheeks grow warm.  
‘’Don’t even mention it’’ HE warned them both before rounding on Derek again. ‘’Shift for me please’’ He begged, eyes watching Derek as he looked between the two before sighing.   
‘’Fine, but just don’t hate me okay’’ He warmed before he was heading out the room, leaving Stiles to feel confused.   
‘’He doesn’t like shifting full form in front of people unless it’s for a fight’’ Laura shrugged as she dropped down on to the couch beside. Waiting a few moments, Stiles heard the soft sound of paws padding across the wooden floor before he was turning to see Wolf’s golden eyes staring back at him as he yelped and landed on the floor for the second time, his heart picking up again as the animal slowly came closer, his head bowed in what almost looked like shame as he came to sit just a foot or two from Stiles.   
‘’Okay, this isn’t funny anymore Laura, where is Derek?’’ He asked without taking his eyes of Wolf.   
‘’Stiles sweetie, that is Derek’’ She told him carefully as she put her hand on his shoulder, ‘’Derek is your Wolf’’   
‘’He can’t, Derek can’t be in two places at the same time, he was with you for four days, two of which Wolf was with me’’  
‘’Stiles, Derek only came to me to pick me up and drive me back here, that took two days sweetie, trust me when I tell you that Derek wanted to tell you’’ She told him as the wolf slowly lifted his head again to look at Stiles.

‘’I…’’ Stiles started as he scrambled to his feet and breathed out. ‘’Uh…I, I need…I need to go’’ He stuttered out, ‘’I just…this…all’’ He shook his head as he breathed out deeply and let his eyes shift close before soft hands were cupping his jaw, forcing his eyes open to stare back at Laura, he let himself take shallow breaths before she was pulling him in to her arms.   
‘’It’s okay, we didn’t even expect you to take it this well honey’’ She whispered to him as he nodded and tightened his arms around her. ‘’Derek, go shift back’’ She spoke over his shoulder before a whine echoed through the loft. ‘’go shift back now’’ Listening as a door closed and Laura pulled away, Stiles stared at her kind smile. ‘’I’m going to go see your father at the station to let him know okay, I think you and Derek should talk about a few important things’’  
‘’My father?’’ Stiles asked as she nodded. ‘’what does it have to do with dad?’’  
‘’because your father knows about us Stiles and now that you know, he needs to be informed of everything, like I said Stiles, you and Derek need to talk’’

With that, Stiles found himself watching as Laura left the apartment before somewhere behind him, a door was being opened quietly before footsteps appeared and he slowly turned to see Derek walking in with a guilty look on his face.


End file.
